Monster Love (rewrite)
by nightmareking
Summary: As the title suggest, this is a rewrite to my abandoned story of the same name. Rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I had to abandon the original for the story derailing too much and I'm going to start rewriting it. Some elements will be similar while some will be new. Like the first story, this is rated for reasons and will be shown as the story progresses. Expect chapter bashing and a few other things. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Star Butterfly, 14-year-old princess of Mewni, walked through a forest, her newly acquired wand tightly held in her right hand as she looked around as darkness engulfed the land around her. Hearing a twig snap from behind her, she looked back and saw a boy around her age approaching her, "Um…uh…hi. Who are you?"

"My name…my name's Marco Diaz," the teen panted, "Who are you?"

"I am the princess of Mewni, Star Butterfly," Marco looked at her in confusion and Star tilted her head to the side, "Star Butterfly? My parents are Moon and River Butterfly? Currant rulers of Mewni?"

"Um…are you playing a game or something? What's Mewni?" Star stared at him and Marco sighed and shook his head, "If this is a game…I don't understand, but you're on the planet known as earth, and we're in Echo Creek,"

Star huffed, crossed her arms and looked away, "You don't have to talk to me like I'm an idiot or something,"

Marco took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head, "You're right. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry," Star looked back up and Marco extended his arm out, "My name is Marco Diaz, welcome to earth, you're Star Butterfly from a place called Mewni, I never heard of that place, but it's nice to meet you."

Star sighed and shook her head before shaking his hand, "Well it's nice to meet you, Marco Diaz," she looked around and took a deep breath, "Anyway, where exactly in…Echo Creek are we?"

"The Greene Forest. I've been here since…look out!" Star looked back and saw a bear towering over. She aimed her wand at the creature and got ready to under a spell when she saw Marco tackle it to the ground and bit into its neck.

Star looked on with wide eyes as Marco stood up and looked back, blood covering his mouth. He walked over to her and sighed, "Sorry, I wasn't going to let that bear hurt you and-"

"Get back!" Star snapped, holding her wand out, "I have a wand, and I know how to use it, you monster!" Marco stopped and frowned, "You disgusting monster! What made you think you can fool a member of the Butterfly family like that?"

"Are you going to hear me out or are you going to try and kill me like the others?" Star arched a brow and Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yes, I am a Vampire, have been one for a few months now. And the reason I'm one is because I was out with my two friends Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson and our girlfriends, Janna Ordonia, Hope Hadley and Jackie Thomas.

We were walking down the street and I saw my girlfriend Jackie was getting a little cool, so I was going to offer her my hoodie when we heard rustling in the bushes. A figure jumped out of the bushes and lunged at Jackie before I pushed her out of the way, when I felt a sharp pain in the side of my neck and I let out a horrific howl.

My friends surrounded me before helping me up, grateful to see I was still alive, and Jackie was grateful I saved her from whatever it was that was going to attack her. Until we later found out it was a Vampire and I was…well…you should know what happens when a Vampire bites you."

Star frowned and slowly stepped closer to the undead teen, "So…what happened? Your girlfriend said thank you and you two hugged it out, right?" Marco frowned and sook his head, tears building up behind his eyes, "Then what? What happened to your friends after-"

"They stared at me for a second and I asked what was wrong. Janna held up a mirror from her purse, but…I…I couldn't see my reflection. I asked if that was one of her trick mirrors she keeps, and she said it wasn't, that…that I was…this,"

He gestured to himself and shook his head, "They continued to stared for a few more minutes before they turned and ran in terror, screaming at the top of their lungs. Confused, I simply shrugged my shoulders and headed home, where…where I found my friends, their parents and my parents waiting for me. When our parents learned that I am indeed a Vampire…all hell broke loose.

I managed to escape before anyone could hurt me and I heard my parents shout after me to never return, that their son is dead." Star frowned as Marco continued, "Hurt, confused and alone, I went to the one person I can always count on. My friend since we were babies. A girl named Sabrina Backintosh…but…something happened and…like the rest of my friends and our parents…she saw a bloodthirsty monster.

I continued to search for help, but at the end of the night, I came to the conclusion that I was untimely alone and I fled to Greene Forest before anyone could find and kill me."

The air between the two grew still before Marco coughed and looked at Star, "Anyway…what's…what's your story?"

"I…I'm from a dimension called Mewni, and today is my fourteenth birthday and I received the family heirloom, the magic wand. And after a few accidents with the wand, I nearly burned the kingdom down. I snuck back into the castle, stole a pair of dimensional scissors and opened a portal before quickly jumping through. I had to go to a place where my parents wouldn't find me and I ended up here.

If I had stayed, they would've scolded me and sent me to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. That place is a nightmare…I'd rather be on my own than be stuck in that place for one day. Even an hour is bad," Star frowned and Marco stared at her.

Marco took a deep breath, ready to speak when a loud clap of thunder roared overhead. Marco quickly grabbed Star and carried her bridal style as he raced through the forest and Star tightly wrapped her arms around his neck.

The two entered a cabin and Star looked around as rain began to pour down in sheets and lightning flashed. Star looked at Marco, who frowned and shook his head, "I found this place shortly after I was ran out of town. I've been staying here ever since."

"Oh…well…I guess I'm stuck here until the storm passes." Marco slowly nodded, "Is…is there somewhere I can sleep tonight?"

"There's a bedroom upstairs…follow me," Marco led Star up the stairs.

The two teenagers entered a room and Marco turned the light on as Star looked around. In the room was a twin-size bed and a dresser, "I'm sorry if it's not much, but I wasn't expecting company," Star looked back and Marco sighed and turned his back towards her, "Make yourself comfortable, I'm going downstairs. Feel free to call me if you need anything and-"

"Why didn't you attack me?" Marco looked back in confusion, "You could've used the bear to distract me and then kill me. Why would you ill that bear, running the risk of me killing you soon after?"

"I don't attack people…no matter what," Marco frowned and shook his head, "I'll attack animals, but that's just meant for survival. But people, rather they're from earth or another dimension…I…I don't have it in me to attack people. I want to attack those who wanted to kill me…but I don't think I can,"

Star slightly frowned and Marco turned back around and began walking out of the room, "Get comfortable, you can join me downstairs if you want, it's a free country, but I'm afraid you'll be here until tomorrow morning." Star silently nodded as she watched Marco walk out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Star sat down on the bed and looked up out the window as rain pelted against the glass and thunder roared and lightning flashed, "Is he…setting me up? Is he waiting for me to drop my guard?" she laid back and took a deep breath, "No…he's…he's troubled. I can feel it. He's hurting," she turned on her side, inhaled deeply and closed her eyes as another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky.

Marco sat down on the couch in the main room of the cabin, his head hung down and his shoulders slumped over. Sighing, he shook his head and leaned back, staring up at the ceiling, "Well…she's going to spend the night, and while I'm sleeping tomorrow, she's either going to leave, which is fine, or she's going to kill me and then leave…my life has officially gone to hell."

Groaning, he ran his fingers through his hair, "Why? Why do you keep testing me?" he stood up and began pacing the room as he shook his head and chuckled, "I did my damnedest before my accident. I helped my parents around the house, I babysat for the neighbors, I never lied, I never stole…so why am I being punished? Is it because I've had wet dreams about Jackie?"

Thunder rumbled and Marco frowned before he sat back down, "What the hell is getting into me? I'm just barking in the dark," he looked up out the window and was rain droplets slide down the glass.

 **And the first chapter is finished. Like I said, some elements will be similar to the original and some will be totally different. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, only because the original was getting too derailed. Good to know.**

 **TheReaperJ: Yeah, it's being rewritten. I have something planned for the pets bit. Heh, cool.**

 **Ravangel: Alright. Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star moaned as she tossed and tuned in the bed. She sat up and panted as the rain lightly hit the glass of the window. She sighed as felt her neck, "I…I'm still alive…I knew he wouldn't kill me," she tossed the covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed, her head hanging and her shoulders slumped over, "I…I better see if he wants some company," she stood up, turned and walked towards the door and out of the room.

Walking down the stairs, Star looked around the empty room, a confused look crossing her face, "Where did he go? Is he hiding? Did he go out on a-" before she could finish, the door opened and a soaked Vampire stepped into the cabin, carried several bags, "Marco? Where did you go? And what's with the bags?"

"I…I raced into town to grab something for you to eat and drink tomorrow," he walked past Star and towards the kitchen before Star followed him.

Star watched as Marco put everything away, "Where did you get the money for this stuff?" Marco ignored her as he continued to put everything away, "You didn't steal this stuff…did you?" Marco sighed and looked back, "And…earlier you said you live off of animals…does that mean you attack wild animals, or do you attack peoples pets and-"

"Wildlife," Marco's shoulders slumped over as he shook his head, "I should've mentioned that when we were talking earlier. I don't blame you for thinking that I'll go after someone's pet like that, I just thought…I don't know…since I said I don't go after people, you'd figure I wouldn't attack their pets," Star lightly frowned as Marco reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box before handing it to her, "Anyway…Happy Birthday," Star looked down and carefully took the box from the undead teen before opening it.

Inside the box was a bracelet with a puppy charm, a star charm, a moon charm and a heart charm attached to it. She looked up, slightly stunned as she shook her head, "T…thank you, but…why would you get me something? We just met and-"

"It's your birthday, right? Or…was your birthday…seeing as it's past midnight…anyway, you didn't kill me, and I figured I'd go out and get you a birthday present while I was getting some food for you." Marco looked at her and arched a brow, "What are you doing up? Is everything okay?"

"I…I couldn't get comfortable, so I decided to come down and see what you were doing," Star slid the bracelet around her wrist before she slightly shiver an Marco raced past her.

A second later, she felt something drape around her shoulders and she looked back to see Marco wrapping a red hoodie around her, "There. This hoodie has kept me warm while I was alive, but ever since my accident, I really have no need for it…you use it,"

"Hmm…thanks Marco," Marco slightly smiled as he nodded, "I…I'm going to try and go back to sleep. Goodnight," she turned and walked past him without uttering another word.

Marco looked back and watched as Star turned and began walking up the stairs. He sighed and shook his head before walking out of the kitchen, "It's a crazy dream…in the morning, she'll thank me…probably, and then leave either before or after I go to sleep." He groaned and sat down with a heavy thud.

Star stepped into the room and walked over to the bed before lying down. Turning on her side, she held the hoodie around her and looked down at the bracelet that dawned around her right wrist. A ghost of a smiled formed across her lips as she shook her head and nuzzled deeper into the hoodie, "Dork…he didn't have to go out and get me anything. He shouldn't have gone out in this storm. He could've gotten sick."

She yawned and closed her eyes, "But then again, he's a Vampire…I doubt he's worried about getting sick," her breathing evened out as she slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco listened as the rain began to slow down. He looked up and saw a few droplets of rain slide down the window, "Well…at least the storm is moving away." He groaned and sat back, "A few more hours before I call it a day and I guess Star will leave and I'll be alone…whatever,"

 **Okay, this may be the one 'short' chapter to this story. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Star's Keyblade4114: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star moaned as she opened her eyes and looked up out the window to see sunrays peering through. She stood up and pulled the shades down before walking out of the room and down the stairs. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, she saw the shades were drawn and the undead teenager sleeping on the couch. She looked down at the bracelet that dawned around her wrist and slightly smiled before walking over to Marco. Lightly shaking him, Marco moaned and opened his eyes, "What? What happened?"

"The sun is up," Marco yawned and nodded, "You can go upstairs and sleep on the bed…I closed the things…you know, to keep the sun from getting in,"

"The shades…thanks," Marco stood up, stretched and walked towards the stairs, "Uh…are…are you going to be okay by yourself for a few hours? Or uh…if you want, you can leave and-"

"I really don't have anywhere else to go, so…I'll be fine for a few hours." Marco frowned and slowly nodded, "You better get upstairs before you turn to dust," Marco sighed and nodded again before walking up the stairs and Star took a deep breath before walking towards the kitchen.

Star frowned as she silently ate. She looked up out the window and quietly hummed, "I…I suppose I can go out and enjoy some fresh air while Marco is sleeping." She continued to eat in silence.

Star roamed around the forest with a smile crossing her face as the birds chirped and flew overhead. She inhaled deeply and shook her head, "I like it here. I can see why Marco fled to here. It's so peaceful…it's too bad he won't be able to enjoy the sunshine ever again…and his friends and parents." Hearing a twig snap from behind her, she looked back with narrowed eyes as she reached for her wand.

Seeing a group of teenagers walking out from behind a bush, she held her wand out and hissed, "What the hell are you doing?"

"What's it to you?" the teen girl with blue hair and brown eyes crossed her arms, "We're just looking for the terror that lives in these woods,"

Star arched a brow and the blonde girl sight and shook her head, "Sorry, you probably don't know what she's talking about. We're looking for my ex-boyfriend, Marco Diaz," Star's eyes widened, "My name's Jackie Thomas, these are my friends Janna Ordonia, Hope Hadley, Alfonzo Dolittle and Ferguson O'durguson."

"I…I didn't ask for your names…and why are you looking for your ex-boyfriend?"

"Because the idiot is worth a fortune," Alfonzo answered and Star slightly narrowed her eyes, "Yeah, he went and got himself bitten a few months ago by a Vampire. People claim he's been terrorizing the town since then, but the bastard escapes before anyone can catch him. Rumor has it, he runs here every night."

"And do you have any proof if was him? Maybe it was someone else. Perhaps the Vampire who bit him," the four looked at her and Star narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "Unless you have proof it was him, you shouldn't be out here looking for him. For all you know, he doesn't want to be-"

"It sounds like you've met him and he either lied to you, placed you under one of his mind control tricks, or you're simply keeping him hidden so you can kill him and claim the reward money for yourself," Janna narrowed her eyes, "So, how about you tell us where he's hiding and we'll split the reward six ways and-"

"Glowworm Blast!" a row of glowworms landed in front of the group of teenagers before a high-pitched hum filled the air and the glowworms exploded.

The five teenagers looked up and saw Star running away from them. Hope narrowed her eyes and shook her head, "What was that about? How did she do that and who is she?" the others shrugged their shoulders as the looked at the direction Star ran off in.

Star ran into the cabin and closed the door behind her before running up the stairs. Entering the room, she walked over to the bed and lightly shook the Vampire awake. Marco moaned and opened his eyes before looked up at the blonde princess in confusion, "Uh…what's wrong? What happened?" Star slightly frowned and shook her head, "If you want to leave, you can. You didn't have to wake me to let me know you were-"

"I…I was walking around in the forest," Marco arched a brow and Star sighed, "I ran into a group of teenagers…your friends and ex-girlfriend to be exact," Marco sat up as Star sat down on the edge of the bed, "They were looking for you. Apparently there's a reward for you. They offered to share it with me if I helped them look for you, but before they could say anything else, I cast a spell and ran back here,"

"You shouldn't have done that. Now they're going to see you as a fugitive aiding a Vampire and they're going to put a price on your head and if they find us, there's going to be a war and-"

"If they do find us, I'll just use my dimensional scissors and open a portal. We'll escape and that will be that. We won't return to earth, unless you want to and-"

"Estrella…there is nothing here for me and-"

"Who's Estrella? Is she a friend of yours? Do I look like her and that's why you called me-"

"Estrella means Star in Spanish." Star's eyes widened and Marco took a deep breath before yawning and laid back on the bed, "Like I was saying, there's nothing on this godforsaken rock for me anymore. My girlfriend, my friends, our parents…they all want me dead. Maybe we can leave tonight…if you're still here, that is,"

"Where else will I be, Marco? I told you, I can't go back to Mewni unless I want to go to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, and I told you last night I'd rather be on my own than go anywhere near that nightmare,"

"Right,"

Star slightly smiled before she stood up, "I'm going back downstairs…I guess I should stay in the cabin unless you want me to get caught by your friends and-"

"They're not my friends, they're just a group of bastards out to kill me…but you can go out if you want to…just be careful,"

"I'm not going to go out there and get caught," Star rolled her eyes and shook her head, "I'm going to stay in the cabin…you know…just in case something does happen. I'll see you tonight," Marco nodded as Star turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Star walked down the stairs and sat down on the couch, her head hung down and her shoulders slumped over, a deep frown crossing her face, "He…he's not lying. I can sense he's in pain." She looked up out the window and shook her head, "He wouldn't do something like that. He's trying to survive everyday life," she leaned back and sighed.

 **Okay, here's third chapter. Instead of running into Oskar, I had Star run into Marco's old friends. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Red the Pokémon Master: I don't think anyone will be nice to the undead teen any time soon. I might do that, but I can't make any promises right now.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Right.**

 **McDonald's: O…kay?**

 **Octaviusy7: Good to know.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco moaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up as he rubbed the back of his head and looked around the darkened room before frowning, "Well…I guess I'm alone again," he stood up and stretched before turning into a bat for a few seconds. Turning back to normal, he yawned and walked towards the door.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, he saw Star staring out the window, a slight frown painted across her lips, "You're still here?" she looked back in surprise as Marco walked over to her with a confused look crossing his face, "I'm not forcing you to stay you know. You can leave if you want. I mean this isn't exactly a great place to-"

"I already told you, Marco, I don't have anywhere else I can go," Star sighed and shook her head before looking out the window again, "I didn't go out. I didn't want the chance them finding me and following me back here."

"Hmm, but you know you could've gone out. All you had to do was be cautious," Star frowned and slightly nodded. Marco frowned and took a deep breath, "Hey, how about I take you into town later? You'll get out of this cabin for a few hours,"

"Yeah…sounds fun," the two teenagers heard a faint squeak and they looked down to see a mouse running past them into the kitchen.

Star looked up at Marco and saw him licking his lips. She sighed and faintly smiled, "Go on. You need to eat before we go out tonight anyways,"

"And so do you," Star's face paled and Marco shook his head, "No…I mean I'll cook you something…right after I catch that mouse," Star sighed and nodded before Marco turned and chased after the rodent and a look of disgust crossed Star's face as she watched the undead teen devour the creature.

The two walked out of the cabin and Star watched as Marco closed and locked the door. Marco placed an arm around Star's shoulders while picking her up bridal style as Star wrapped her arms around his neck, "Okay, you might want to hold on tightly. I'm not losing my passenger tonight," Star rolled her eyes as her grip tightened and Marco began running through the forest.

The sound of a fence creaking open filled the night air and Star and Marco walked through the gate. Star looked around and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "Welcome to Echo Creek Park. I used to come here with my friends," Star looked at him and frowned, "But hey, I'm being rude. Just because I'm undead doesn't mean my manners are too. Here, I'll give you a push on the swing." Star looked confused as Marco took her by the head and led her towards the seeing set.

Star sat down and held onto the chain links before Marco began lightly pushing her. Star looked back and saw the Vampire standing next to the swing as he continued to push her. A small smile formed across her lips as she felt the gentle breeze blow past her hair. She looked forwards and lightly laughed.

The sound of Marco screaming in pain pierced through the air. Star stopped and looked back to see Marco on the ground, hissing in pain before she jumped off the swing and ran next to Marco, "Marco!" she knelt next to him and rubbed his back, "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Holy Water," Star looked up with narrowed eyes as she saw Janna, Jackie, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson walked through the gate, "We knew you knew something about this unholy creature. We didn't know that son of a bitch was going to bring you to the city. We thought he was going to sink his fangs into your neck and-" before Jackie could finish, Marco hissed and lunged towards her, pinning her to a tree.

Jackie looked up and her eyes widened as color ran from her face as a pair of glowing red eyes glared down at her, "You goddamn idiot! What makes you think I'd harm her, harm anyone, like that!"

"Because you're a Vampire, a bloodthirsty Vampire," Marco looked back at Hope with narrowed eyes as he growled, revealing his fangs, "You attacked and killed the pets of the citizens and-"

"And you're just as much of idiot as this one, Hope," Marco released Jackie as he stood up and glared at his former friends and Star frowned slightly, "I haven't attacked any living being in the city. I attacked wildlife in the forest to survive and-"

"You should've just starved to death," Alfonzo narrowed his eyes and Marco glared at the glasses wearing teen with a venomous look, "Yeah, no one would be able to collect the reward money, but you would've done everyone a favor and-"

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Janna, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson fall back with a force before Star ran up next to Marco and stood beside him, glaring at the four, "Marco hasn't done anything! He's just trying to live his life," Marco looked at her as she frowned and shook her head, "Yes, I wanted to kill him when I first met him, but for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it,"

Marco reached up to place a hand on her shoulder when the saw of rustling came from behind them caught their attention. Marco looked back to see Jackie standing up, reaching in her pocket.

Marco ran towards her and pinned her to the tree again, holding her arm out. Marco looked down and spotted a small bottle in Jackie's hand. He looked back up with narrowed eyes and hissed, "Drop it," Jackie struggled to free herself from Marco's grasp, "Drop it, or I promise you I'll rip your arm clean off," Jackie's eyes widened as she felt Marco pulling on her arm and felt the muscle begin to tear, "Last chance. Drop the bottle, or lose the arm," Jackie growled and dropped the bottle before Marco turned and threw the skater girl towards Janna, Hope, Alfonzo and Ferguson.

Marco panted as his eyes flashed red and Star walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Marco looked at her and panted as Star stepped closer to him, "It's okay, Marco. They learned a lesson," Marco looked back at the five teenagers on the ground and groaned before he held and shook his head, "It's okay, we can leave before someone else comes here and sees you."

Marco grabbed her by the hand and looked up, a deep frown crossing his lips, "I'm sorry. I don't know what happened. I'm normally in control and-"

"I understand, Marco, but we should leave before someone else sees you and decides to kill you," Marco nodded before he quickly picked Star up bridal style and ran out of the park, leaving the five teenagers groaning on the ground.

The two entered the cabin and Marco carefully set Star down before sitting down on the couch as his shoulders slumped over and his head hung down, "Are you okay?"

"I…I'm sorry you saw that, Estrella," Star frowned and sat down next to him, "If…if you believe what they said, then I won't stop you from leaving. If you feel threatened after seeing that side of me…you can leave and-"

"If you hadn't have attacked her, you would've been dead," Marco looked at her and Star inhaled deeply, "That's not a joke, I'm being serious. If you hadn't have stopped her, she would've splashed you and you would've turned to ash,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Yeah…but I'm trying to prove I'm not a monster, that I won't go and killed people, but…I felt something when I saw the Holy Water and then…Jackie making that stupid comment about me killing you…I just…I lost it," Star frowned as she reached in her purse and pulled out a pair of scissors.

She looked down at the scissors before looking back at Marco and slightly smiled, "Hey," Marco looked at her in confusion, "Since earth is totally boring, and you don't have anything here holding you back, why don't we leave?"

"Leave,"

"Yeah," she held out the scissors and Marco looked down in confusion, "These are dimensional scissors, these are how I got here in the first place, and with these scissors we can go anywhere we want."

"Anywhere…but aren't you worried you might get caught and-"

"Yeah, but I realized that you're the only good person on earth. Those former friends of yours seem like jerks. I didn't meet them, but I'm sure your parents are just the same," Marco looked down at the scissors in confusion and Star stared at him with wide eyes.

 **Okay, so a mild fight happened. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: Right. They're going to stick together. I have reasons for that.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco a deep breath and stepped closer to the blonde princess and narrowed his eyes, "Let's go," Star's eyes widened and Marco shook his head, "Star, you're right, my friends, my parents…they're nothing to me anymore. If you leave, I'm bound to go with you, but that's because you looked past my fangs and were actually kind to me. I owe you my life,"

"Marco…you don't have to be such a dork," Star smiled and rolled her eyes, "Let's go, I know a few places we can go before I need to get some sleep," she opened a portal and Marco stared in wonder, "Let's go," she grabbed Marco by the hand and pulled him through the portal.

Loud music filled the air as strobe lights flashed and patrons cheered and danced. The undead teen looked over to the blonde princess and shouted above the music, "Star?" Star looked at Marco in confusion, "What is this place?"

"The Wicked Knights Club!" Star shouted over the loud music and Marco looked around, a concerning look crossing his face, "Don't worry Marco, no one here judges anyone! It doesn't matter what race you are!" Marco sighed and nodded before he and Star began to dance along with the other patrons.

The music stopped abruptly and the light stopped flashing. Everyone looked up and Star's eyes widened when she spotted three masked guards canning the room before she quickly hid behind the undead teen, "What's wrong, Star? Do you know those guys?"

"They the guards who work at Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses," Star whispered and Marco looked up with narrowed eyes, "Maybe they aren't here for me. Maybe there's another runaway-"

"Attention patrons, we are here to retrieve one Princess Star Butterfly," the guard in the middle said, "Once we've found her and taken her to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses, you may continue with your merrymaking,"

Marco growled and glared at the guars as Star lightly pulled him by the arm, "C'mon Marco, if we sneak off into the back, I can open another portal and-"

"And just who the hell do you think you are?" Marco demanded, stepping away from Star with a cold look crossing his face, "We were just minding our own business, enjoying some music and you jokers come along and ruin our fun!"

"Threat level detected," the guard on the right spoke and Marco arched a brow while everyone looked at him and Star frowned, "Threat level Class D Vampire. Course of action, terminate," everyone stepped away from the undead teen and Marco looked back to see Star pushing past the patrons, "You are to stand down, vial creature and-"

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" the three guards fell back as artic whales landed next to them. They looked up and saw Star grab Marco by the wrist and lead him away.

The two teenagers stood in the back as patrons screamed in terror as the guards struggled to stand up. Star looked at Marco and panted, "Marco, I need you to trust me here!" Marco looked at Star with a hardened expression crossing his face, "Marco please…just trust me here."

"What happened to this is a judge free zone?" Star stared at him and Marco shook his head, "Those bastards announced to the whole club what I am and people started to freak out."

"Marco…yes, this is a judge free zone, but…Vampires are an uncertain race when it comes to places like this. Why they're freaking out because you're a low-level Vampire is beyond me." Marco narrowed his eyes and looked away, "Marco…there is one place where we can go. It might not be the smartest idea, but if we keep running, we're going to eventually get caught, those guards will have you killed and I'll be sent away."

The two heard metal clanging over the screaming patrons and they looked up, "Getting knocked back by whales and these idiots are still getting up? And why are they talking like they're androids or something?"

"Because they are robots," Marco looked back and Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "Marco, I need an answer here. Do you trust me or not?"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Open the portal, and hurry up. I don't know how long it'll be before those guards get here." Star nodded before taking the scissors out of her purse and opened a portal and grabbed Marco by the hand, pulling him through it.

The two stood on a hill, looking over a large castle as the portal behind them closed. Marco looked over to Star with narrowed eyes, "So…where exactly are we?" Star shoo her head and Marco arched a brow, "C'mon. I trusted you enough to jump through the portal with you, the very least you can do is tell me where we are."

"Marco…Marco, we're on Mewni," Marco's red eyes widened as Star looked up with a serious look crossing her face, "And that's the Butterfly castle,"

"Star…this is a really bad idea. You were ready to kill me when we first met, and I got a funny feeling your parents won't appreciate it if their daughter were to return with a Vampire by her side."

"You called those guards out, you kept that bear from killing me…even though I could've handled it myself, if I return to the castle, my parents won't have a reason to send me to Saint Olga's, and I won't let my parents have you executed." Marco looked down at the castle, his eyes narrowing.

Star lightly kissed his cheek, surprising the undead teen, "But you can't go after my parents, or any of the help." Marco took a deep breath and nodded, "Thanks Marco…we better get going. Mewni isn't anything like earth, and dangers lurk around every corner and-"

"You have your wand and I'm a Vampire, I'm sure we can handle whatever comes our way," Star lightly smiled and nodded before she yawned.

Marco picked her up bridal style and slightly smiled, "Hold on. It's getting late and I don't think it'll be a good idea if I show up without a certain princess," Star smiled and rolled her eyes before wrapping her arms around his neck and Marco began running towards the castle.

 **Move the story a head a little for reasons. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, I decided to mix a few things up.**

 **InfiniteClockWise: Good to know. Keep reading.**

 **Warhaven22: Good to know. I wasn't really aiming for Hellsing style of Vampires, but it is a badass series.**

 **Skon101: Rick Sanchez? Rick and Morty? Okay.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

The two approached the castle when Star looked at Marco, "Marco," Marco stopped running and looked down at the princess in his arms, "Listen…my parents are definitely going to have you killed, no doubt about it, but I need you to promise me you'll behave and not attack them. I'm going to try and talk to them…it might not work, but you can't go and attack them…we'll think of something," Marco sighed and nodded before he started running again.

The two walked through the double-doors of the castle where they were surrounded by guards with swords drawn. Marco narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Star, glaring at the guards and growling under his breath. Star's eyes widened as she leaned closer to the Vampire in front of her, "What the hell are you doing? You just promised me you wouldn't-"

"Star?" the two looked up and saw Star's parents, Queen Moon and King River walking towards them, "Where have you been? We've sent guards all over looking for you and-"

"She's not going to that Reform School," Marco warned with glowing red eyes.

The two adults looked at their daughter and Moon narrowed her eyes, "Star, who is your friend, why is he talking to us in a disrespectful manner, and what kind of Mewman has glowing red eyes?"

Star sighed and placed a hand on Marco's shoulder, calming the undead teen down slightly, "This is my new friend Marco Diaz, I met him when I went to earth," she looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Marco, these are my parents Queen Moon and King River." Marco continued to glare at the two.

"You left Mewni? Star, do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Moon snapped and Marco's eyes flashed again, "What would've happened if Ludo had learned you left Mewni?"

"Mom, I had the wand with me, I was fine, and besides, Marco was there too," Moon looked at her daughter and arched a brow, "He took on a bear by himself…so I wasn't entirely worried,"

"And why are his eyes flashing?" River questioned, "Is that a human-"

"River, not now," Moon quietly hissed as she looked down at her husband with narrowed eyes before looking back at her daughter, "Star, I'm sorry, but you leave us no choice but to send you to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses and we're going to send your friend here back to-" before she could finish, Marco hissed, revealing his fangs and surprising everyone around them, "Monster! Guards, kill-"

"No!" Star snapped and jumped in front of Marco and stared at her mother, "You can't kill him! I promised him you wouldn't and he promised he wouldn't kill any of you!" she glared at the guards, holding out their weapons and she held her wand out, "He's had it rough since he was bitten! His friends, his girlfriend, his parents…they all tried to kill him! No one is going to attack anyone here!"

She looked back at Marco as he panted and she sighed, "Marco, they're not going to kill you, but you can't go after them." Marco looked up at her with wide eyes, "I know you've had it rough since your accident, but I'm trying to help you here, and all you have to do is remain calm and not go after anyone here. You promised me,"

Marco sighed and shook his head, "Alright…alright, I'm calm," Star softly smiled before she yawned, "Uh…uh…why don't you go to bed and-" Star grabbed him by the hand and began leading him away, "Star?"

"We're going to my room…I can't trust you or my parents not to kill each other while I'm sleeping," Star yawned as she continued to pull Marco away, ignoring the glares from her parents and the guards.

Marco stood in the middle of Star's room and looked around as Star changed behind a large screen, "Hey…Estrella, if you want, I could wait outside while you get dressed and-"

"I'm almost dressed, Marco, and besides, I can't trust you and my parents not to kill each other, so you're going to stay with me,"

"Star, I'm a Vampire, I'm more than certain I can-"

"Marco, no," Marco sighed and shook his head as he rolled his eyes and Star walked out from behind the screen wearing a light blue nightgown, "Now, you're going to lie down next to me while I sleep. This way I know you won't attack my parents or the help and they won't come after you,"

"And how would you know if we won't go after each other after you-" before Marco could finish, Star grabbed him by the wrist and led him towards the bed.

The two laid on the bed as Star wrapped her arm around Marco's torso and laid her head on his unmoving chest. Marco looked down, wide eyed as he took in Star's scent, "There, this way you can't leave the room without waking me, and my parents and the guards can't kill you without first killing me,"

"Star, I don't think that's a-"

"Too late," Star yawned and nuzzled closer to him, "Goodnight Marco, I'll see you tomorrow before you go to sleep," Marco frowned as he watched Star's breathing even out.

He sighed and looked up at the night sky as his eyes narrowed and flashed a hellish red, "So…this is Mewni? I have to say, not too much different from earth. The people are assholes…except for Star, she's different." He looked down at the sleeping princess and took her scent in again as he wrapped an arm around her and began to lightly rub her back.

 **Okay, so backlash happened and Star's trying to prove to her parents Marco isn't evil…so…yeah I got nothing to say other than as anyways enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Warhaven22: Thanks. Sure.**

 **Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, that's true.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star lightly moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and saw Marco sleeping. Slightly smiling, she stood up and walked towards the door, "See you later, Estrella," Star looked back and saw Marco sitting up, a tired looking crossing his face, "See you later tonight,"

Star softly smiled and shook her head, "Yeah, I'll see you later, Marco. And don't worry, I'll put a barrier around the door so my parents and the guards can't get in and kill you," Marco nodded and laid back as Star turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her and waving the wand in front of the door, she took a deep breath before she turned and walked down the corridor.

Star walked down the stairs to the main foyer and saw her parents standing in the middle of the room, glaring daggers at her. Star narrowed her eyes and reached for her wand, "Star," Moon said in a stern voice, "We are willing to look past you running away, we won't send you to Saint Olga's if you are willing to admit you were wrong and stand aside while we execute that disgusting-"

"No," Star snapped and slowly stepped towards the stairs, "Marco isn't like other monsters! He kept me safe during my small stay on earth! He refused to bite anyone, he lived off of wildlife, and-"

"Star, sweetheart, he is a bloodthirsty monster," her father countered, "Let us dispose of him, and you can spend some time with your friends while you-"

"You're not going to touch him!" the guards and her parents jumped in fear as the wand began glowing a bright green, "I promised he wouldn't have to worry about being judged and you're not going to kill him!" before her parents could argue, Star turned and quickly ran back up the stairs.

Star ran into her room and quickly closed the door before panting in a panic, "Nighttime already?" she looked back and saw Marco sitting up on the bed, "What? Are days shorter here or-"

"It's still daylight out, Marco…I just needed to get away from my parents," Marco yawned and laid back, "I'm sorry…but they're trying to kill you and-"

"It's fine, Estrella, I'm used to people wanting to kill me," Star frowned and slowly walked closer to the bed, "You shouldn't lock yourself in the room just because your parents want me dead. Go enjoy yourself,"

"Actually…can we talk?" Marco opened his eyes and sat back up as Star sat down, "Do you remember how I wanted to kill you when we first met?"

"Yeah, I told you what happened, and how I became a Vampire, how my friends and family abandoned me and then I brought you back to the cabin where I've been staying."

"Yeah…but…I won't lie, a small part of me still wanted to kill you," Marco frowned and Star sighed as she shook her head, "I was still slightly terrified. We had just met and I've been told that monsters are evil to their core and will kill you when given the chance to.

But in the few short days that we've known each other, I felt the urge to want to kill you die. And then last night…when your former friends approached us in the park with bottles of Holy Water, I felt something in me snap, like I had to stop them from killing you at all cost, and just now, when I was talking to my parents, I felt that same sensation, like if I hadn't have used any magic, they'll push me aside, come up here and kill you and I'd feel like I've lost everything.

What I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry you've been having a run of bad luck, and-"

"Yeah, I've been having bad luck, but a lot of that's changed the day I ran into you," Star groaned, crossed her arms and looked away as Marco chuckled and laid back, "Look Star, I'm glad you're being honest with me. To be honest myself, I probably wouldn't have believed you if you had said you _didn't_ want to kill me, that just shows you have humanity, or whatever it is you call it,"

Star faintly smiled before it formed back into a frown, "Marco?" Marco hummed, "You…you do know, you can't hunt while we're on Mewni. The only place you can go to is the Forest of Certain Death, but if you go there, my parents will have guards at every post, waiting for you to return and kill you,"

"Star, I can just turn into a bat and-"

"And most of these guards can spot a falcon on a cloudy day," Marco groaned and sat up again as Star stared at him with narrowed eyes, "I don't feel like losing my friend because he won't listen to reason. If you need to eat, you are welcomed to the mice in the cellar and you can feast on the inmates in the dungeons who are being-"

"A…are they like…you?" Star arched a brow in confusion, "Like how on earth, humans are the dominate species, while here, what are the-"

"Mewmans, and yes, they are…why?"

"Then I can't do it," Marco laid back down and closed his eyes, "I know you're trying to help, but I can't attack a Mewman. I'm sorry, but I'll take you up on that mice offer,"

"Hmm, and what are you going to do when there are no more mice? You'll need to eat and I'm not letting you go to the Forest of Certain Death and-"

"Star, please…I…I just can't attack a Mewman." Star groaned, "I'll explain why I can't when I have a proper answer, but for now, I need you to understand that I, no matter what, can attack a Mewman." Star took a deep breath and shook her head, "But, if you're up to it, we can go back to earth and I can attack a few bad humans. I don't have a problem doing that anymore,"

"But-"

"Estrella, the sun is out, and I don't want to turn to dust…I promise, when I wake up tonight, I'll explain everything as best as I can, and if we need to, we'll look for a book that can help us on the subject. But for now, please let me get some sleep,"

Star sighed and laid down next to the undead teen, "Marco?" Marco hummed in confusion before looking down at her and arched a brow, "What would've happened if I hadn't have escaped to earth a few days ago and-"

"You most likely would've been sent away, I would've been terrorized by my old friends, who knows," Star took a deep breath and slowly nodded, "But we shouldn't worry about that. You can't change the past,"

"Yeah," Star wrapped an arm around Marco's torso and nuzzled closer to him, "I'll just keep you company until you fall asleep,"

"Heh, whatever you say," Marco turned and closed his eyes and the two of them lie on the bed in silence.

 **Just a moment between the two. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, she was and good to hear.**

 **MisterE231: Good to know. Oh, you set up a challenge. I like a good challenge. I'll start writing the first chapter for that after I pose this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

Star sat up and saw Marco had fallen asleep again. A faint smile crept across her lips before she stood up and quietly walked out of the room. Closing the door behind her, she waved the wand in front of it again before hearing footsteps behind her. She looked back with narrowed eyes when she spotted a group of guards walking down the corridor.

Star stood in front of the door, the wand at the ready as the guards stopped in front of her and the guard in the center spoke, "Stand aside, Princess Butterfly. We were given direct orders from your parents to dispose of-"

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" the guards stepped back as artic whales fell around them, "Rainbow Fist Punch!" the guards were thrown back against the far wall and grunted as they fell to the ground, "Warnicorn Stampede!" a herd of Warnicorns galloped over the guards and the guards grunted as they felt the hooves trample over them.

Star walked over to the injured guards, wand held tightly in her fist and her eyes narrowed, "Now you're going to listen to me. You're going to leave my guest alone, he's had a rough few months and I don't want him being judged while we're on Mewni," she looked up and walked away in anger.

Star approached her parents and the two rulers looked down at their daughter, "Star, it's good to see you finally got away from-"

"Mega Narwhal Blast!" her parents looked shocked as their daughter aimed the wand at them and artic whales fell beside them. They looked down at the blonde princess and Star narrowed her eyes, "Last warning! Leave Marco alone!"

"Star darling, he's a monster and we all know how monsters are and how they can-"

"Mom, if Marco were like other monsters, don't you think he would've killed me while we were on earth? Don't you think he would've killed me last night while I was sleeping?" Star snapped, "Marco isn't like Ludo, or any other monster out there. I offered him the inmates being sentenced to death so he can feed, and do you know what he told me? He said because they're Mewmans like me, he can't bring himself to do that, but he'll gladly get rid of out mouse problem!"

She straightened herself up and took a deep breath, "Leave him alone. He isn't a real threat. He won't harm anyone here,"

"Star darling, you've been told since you were a little girl that all monsters are evil and must be dealt with immediately, and allowing him to live in the castle isn't just a risk to the whole family, but all of Mewni and-"

"If that happens then we'll take care of it, until then, I want you guys to leave Marco alone. His friends and family has abandoned him when he was on earth and I'm not going to let him go through that again,"

"Star, if you would just listen and-" Star growled, turned and walked away from her parents, an annoyed look crossing her face.

River looked up at his wife and arched, "Moon? What are we going to do? Star just attacked us because we threatened that vial creature and-"

"Aren't we observant, River?" Moon crossed her arms and shook her head, "If we want to rid ourselves of this unholy beast, we'll have to be quick about this." She narrowed her eyes and rubbed her chin, "We have several ways to rid ourselves of him, but if he senses the danger and tells Star, she'll attack us again. Vial creature must have her under his control. We kill him, we'll free her from his clutches," River looked at Moon in confusion as Moon stepped away from her husband.

Star walked down the corridor, grunting under her breath as she tightly held the wand. She stopped and sighed and she shook her head, "What was that? I don't usually lash out at my parents like that. And the guards? Why did I feel the sudden urge to attack them?" Star groaned and shook her head, "Goddamn it. Marco and I better find out what the hell is wrong with us tonight." She looked up and frowned before she continued to walk down the corridor.

Hours slowly passed and Marco opened his eyes and sat up before turning into a bat and stretched his wings. Turning back to human state, he looked around and took a deep breath and walked towards the door and reached for the knob.

Opening the door, he saw Star standing on the other end, ready to open the door herself, "Oh…hey Estrella…sorry, I couldn't wait for you, I was just going to go look for some mice and-"

Star grabbed him by the hand and began leading him out of the room and down the corridor, "Um…Star? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Marco, let's just get you those mice and then we'll do a little research on what the hell is going on."

"What?"

Star stopped and sighed before she looked back and shook her head, "Well…we need to figure out why you won't attack any Mewman, it's just…it doesn't make any sense, and earlier, my parents had a few guards come here to kill you and I attacked them and nearly attacked my parents for doing that. We need to hurry up and find out what is going on with us,"

"Whoa…that uh…that's something," Star frowned and slowly nodded, "Well…after I eat some mice, maybe we can see if there's a book around here that can help us…or we can go to earth and see if there's a book with a few answers," Star nodded again as they continued to walk down the corridor.

 **Okay, so…I've got nothing to say other than as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Star's Keyblade4114: You think so, huh? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star watched as Marco ate a couple of mice before walking up to him, "Okay, now that we both ate, why don't we go see what is wrong with us?" Marco nodded and the two of them turned and walked away.

The two teenagers sat in the Butterfly Library, two piles of books in front of them as they read through some of them. Marco sighed and looked up before he shook his head, "Star, all these books tell us is that monsters should be killed when spotted,"

"I know, Marco," Star sighed and stood up, "Maybe we have to return to earth to see if we can find a book that could help us," Marco growled and Star took a deep breath, "I know you don't want to go back, but unless you have a better way on finding out what the hell is going on with us, we don't have a choice," Marco sighed and nodded before standing up and the two teenagers walked out of the library.

The two stood in front of a dimensional portal. Star looked at Marco and took a deep breath, "Well…let's go," Marco looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "Marco, I have my wand with me, those friends of yours know what you will do if they try something stupid,"

"Yeah…and that's what I'm worried about, but…they should be incapacitated from our last encounter," Star sighed and nodded before the two stepped through the portal an it closed behind them.

The two sat at a table in a dark library with several books in front of them. Star looked up at the undead teen and saw his eyes narrowed as his looked down at the book in front of him, "So…do you have anything?"

"Nothing, and the only person I know who will have any information on the subject is Janna," Marco groaned and leaned back, "And we're not exactly on speaking terms." Star took a deep breath and nodded before looking back down at the book and she arched a brow, "What? Did you find something useful?"

"Probably…Vampires are high-class beings, living for the finer things in life such as operas, fine dining, Clans…here we go. Vampire venom will effect the host until they find a proper Mate that the venom will believe is honorable to carry out the venom and…well…uh…this is something new," Marco leaned closer to Star as the two of them read the book in silence.

The two stood up and Star looked at Marco in confusion, "You…you don't think this book is right? I mean it's just a stupid book and-"

"I don't know Star…in a way, it does make sense…I mean…doesn't it?"

Star sighed and shook her head, "I don't know, Marco, but we better get back to the castle before my parents realize we left Mewni, or Ludo finds us and-"

"Who's Ludo?" Marco arched a brow and Star frowned, "I remember your mother mentioning a Ludo last night, but I never heard of a Ludo and-"

"He's a terror to my family. He's been trying for years to get the wand. There were a few times where he actually succeeded, and that's why my mom was concerned last night…well, that and bringing home a Vampire didn't help," Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry Marco, but I did tell you the night we met that my family hates monsters,"

"Yeah…I know, Estella, and you're an obvious exception to that rule…you haven't killed me and…you invited me to stay with you and your family,"

"Yeah, and I'm keeping you from killing each other," Marco slightly smirked and nodded before the two of them turned and walked away from the table as Star took the dimensional scissors out of her purse and opened a portal.

Before stepping through the portal, Marco looked back towards the door and narrowed his flashing eyes, "Marco?" Marco looked back at the blonde princess in confusion, "Is something wrong?"

"You know…I just realized, I am going to need a source of blood to eat…and these idiots have turned on-"

"We're not going to kidnap anyone and bring them to the castle so you can kill them," Star said in a stern voice, "I'm aware that they've turned on you and wanted to kill you, but we're trying to prove to my parents that you're not like other monsters."

Star took him by the hand and began pulling him towards the portal, "If you need to drink blood, we'll think of something, but for the time being, you're going to have to settle with the mice in the castle."

"You're not going to let me talk you into this, are you?"

"No, now let's go through the portal before my parents have an army out looking for us…or me, and have them kill you," Marco growled and slightly nodded before the two of them stepped through the portal and it closed behind them.

 **Just a short chapter here. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Star's Keyblade4114: Yeah, you were close.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco watched as Star soundly slept. He walked over to her and pulled the covers over her before lightly kissing the side of her head. He turned and walked out of the room. Closing the door behind him, he looked up and his eyes narrowed slightly when he saw Star's parents walking down the corridor, hardened looks crossing their faces. He turned and face them, crossing his arm and baring his fangs, "Stand down, you disgusting monster!" Moon snapped and Marco growled, "Boy, you better learn some manners, and your place before we-"

Marco hissed and the two rulers jumped back in surprise, "You, both of you…you're just like the lowly bastards back on earth. The only difference is you two don't know me, and I get the feeling you don't want to, and they…they knew me and they were quick to turn on me."

Marco turned his back and began walking down the corridor, "And just so you know, Star is my Mate…and no, neither one of us had a say in that. It was the venom that courses inside of me that picked her…we learned a few things tonight," he looked back with narrowed eyes, "And unless you want to risk your lives, and the lives of everyone in this castle, you will _not_ try and separate me and your daughter…and your daughter will be in a complete depression. So I advise you to actually stand down,"

"And why in all of Mewni should we listen to you?" Moon crossed her arms and glared at the undead teen as Marco glared at her, "You are nothing but a monster and must be dealt with imme-"

"I might be a monster, but you two, my parents, my friends, my ex-girlfriend are the real heartless ones," he ran towards them and glared them down, "And just so you know, Star is sleeping, and I don't think that'll be very nice if we continued this conversation and woke her up. I haven't known Star for very long, but she doesn't seem like the type of girl that likes to be woken up like that,"

"And what makes you think that, boy?" River arched a brow, "As you stated, you only known our daughter for a few days and-"

"I…just…I'm done talking to you two," Marco stepped away from the two and growled as he shook his head, "Let's do this. You stay away from me, I stay away from you, no one will threaten to send Star to that Reform School that frightens her so much and no one will get hurt,"

He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors and looked at the two with glowing eyes, "Now…how in the hell do these things work?" the two ignored him and Marco groaned as he shook his head, "Whatever, I'll figure it out," he tore open a portal and looked up, "And if Star wakes up while I'm out, please do me a single favor and let her know I'll be back…or not. It doesn't matter to me. I should be back before she wakes up though," he stepped through the portal and the rulers watched as the portal close behind the undead teen.

Star moaned before turning on her side. Her eyes opened wide before she sat up and looked around her darkened room. She quickly tossed the covers aside and jumped out of bed before running towards the door. Opening the door, she saw Marco standing on the other end of the door, blood stained around his mouth, "Marco? Where did you go? If you wanted some more mice, you could've woken me up and-"

"I…went back to earth for a bit," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed and shook his head and wiped his mouth, "I'm sorry, but…blood is a natural part of my diet. I told you that I wasn't going to attack another Mewman because…well…you know…and I decided to go back to Echo Creek and brought some…people to the castle and put them in the dungeons…okay, go ahead, hit me."

"Why?" Marco arched a brow as Star took a deep breath, "You're right, blood is part of your diet, and you refuse to harm Mewmans because I'm your Mate…but if you ever leave the castle without me again, I am going to Rainbow Fist Punch you through the wall,"

"Uh…okay, that's fair," Star slightly smiled before loudly yawning and Marco smirked, "Let's get you back to bed, Estrella. It's getting late," Star nodded and Marco picked her up and carried her to the bed.

Star wrapped her arm around Marco's torso and nuzzled close to him, "And I'm guessing we're stuck like this tonight?"

"You're not…leaving my side again…parents will have you killed," Marco slightly smiled as Star yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Marco took a deep breath and looked up at the door as it slowly creaked open and Star's parents stepped into the room. Marco narrowed his eyes as Moon quietly hissed, "Boy, why are there people from earth in our dungeons and-"

"I needed a close source of blood, and I won't harm a Mewman, so I decided to go back to earth and grab a few of those bastards from Echo Creek and bring them back here so I won't have to starve. Now if you don't mind, can you kindly get out of here? Star is sleeping and I don't want her to wake up. She isn't exactly happy with me for leaving the castle," Moon and River glared at Marco as they slowly backed out of the room and quietly closed the door behind them.

Marco narrowed his eyes before he frowned and looked down at Star, "I…I'm sorry I left the castle, Estrella," he lightly kissed the top of her head as he rubbed her back.

 **Okay, so…I got nothing at this point in time. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Star's Keyblade4114: Uh…no comment.**

 **YoZZy: Good to know. And lewd is coming up.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star moaned as her eyes opened and she began panting. She sat up and looked around in a panic and Marco looked at her, a concerning look crossing, "Star? Are you okay?" Star panted and looked up at the undead teen, "What's wrong? This hasn't happened before…at least not last night. I don't know how you slept while on earth and-"

"Marco…I need your help with something," Marco arched a brow and Star slightly frowned, "I…Marco, what am I?"

"What? You're Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni and…Mewman? Right?"

"And as a Mewman, I'll go through something called Mewberty and…how it works is…I'm going to be attracted to the opposite sex and…Marco…you need to help me," Marco looked at her before she wrapped her arms around the Vampire's neck and pressed her lips against his, surprising him.

Star backed away and slightly panted, "Marco…I…I need you to have sex with me." Marco's red eyes widened and Star moaned as she squirmed a little, "I'm sorry to be so blunt about it, but…it's the only thing I can think of that will stop this intense pain I feel,"

"Y…you're in pain?" Star lightly whimpered as she slowly nodded, "And…and the only way to help you is…if I have sex with you?"

"Yes…can you help me or not?" Marco sighed before he leaned forward and lightly kissed the blonde princess as the two of them began to take each other's clothes off.

Star panted as she placed hands on Marco's chest as she moved her hips up and down and moaned as she felt Marco's cock inside of her pussy. Marco looked up and saw purple hearts sprouting all over Star's body, "Um…Estrella? Are you getting sick or-"

"I…it's the Mewberty…just keep going…just keep fucking me!" Star began to pick up speed as she panted and Marco placed his hands on Star's hips.

Marco picked Star up and walked over to the far wall, pinning the princess's back against it. She looked down and slightly smiled, "Oh, my Vampire wants to try and be the dominate one, huh?" Marco looked up as Star leaned closer and whispered, "Then go ahead and fuck me, Marco," Marco's left eye began to twitch before Star pushed him back onto the ground.

Marco looked up as Star gave a seductive smile as she brushed a strand of hair behind her right ear, "Well, if you're not going to do anything, I guess I'll do all the work," she began moving her hips again as Marco reached up and began caressing Star's breasts, "Oh, you feel like playing with them? Well go ahead Marco…you're really helping me,"

"Yeah…but aren't you worried your parents might hear-"

"No…just keep fucking me, Vampire boy," Star arched her back and licked her lips as she continued to move her hips up and down.

Marco sat up and began licking Star's nipples as he looked up at her. Star looked down as she wrapped her arms around Marco's neck and held him close to her breasts, "That's right, suck those nipples!"

Marco backed away and looked up at Star, eyes widened, "Star? Are you sure your parents won't hear us? They've been giving me dirty looks last night and tonight and I don't want to piss them off and-"

"Marco, I'm sure my parents won't hear us!" Star hissed, sweat running down her face, "Their room is down the west corridor, this is the east corridor, and the guards will not enter my room! Now stop worrying and keep fucking me!" Marco took a deep breath before leaning closer and began sucking the side of Star's neck, causing her to shiver with pleasure.

The two leaned against the wall, Star panting as sweat ran down her body and semen slowly dripped from her intimate area. Marco looked down at Star and a small smirk crossed his lips, "Are you okay, Star?"

"I'm fine, Marco, thanks for helping me…and like I said, you shouldn't worry about my parents or any of the guards. I won't let them…I want to ride the pony," Marco arched a brow and saw Star had fallen asleep. Taking a deep breath, he carefully picked Star up and walked over to the bed.

Carefully setting Star down on the bed, Marco pulled the covers over her and kissed her temple, "Sweet dreams, Estrella Mariposa," he looked at the door and sighed before walking away from the bed and out of the room.

Marco, with a blanket and a pillow in hand, walked down the dungeons with narrowed eyes. Stopping in front of a cell, Marco opened it before tossing the blanket and pillow in the cell and closed the door once again. A pair of mint green eyes looked up in fear as Marco turned and began walking away, "You're not going to die…not tonight anyway, and I imagine it does get cold down here at night and-"

"Why haven't you killed me, Marco? You killed Brittney and…is everyone else getting a-"

"No…just you," Marco looked over his shoulder and narrowed his red eyes, "And why you're not dead yet? Well, you're going to have to figure that out for yourself." He turned and began walking away again, "Get some sleep, and be grateful I didn't decide to sink my fangs into your neck tonight." Marco ignored the groans around him as he walked out of the dungeons.

 **Okay, small lemon and a little talk in the dungeons. I wanted to add Ludo, but I have something instore for that. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Star's Keyblade4114: You think so, huh? Well keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Star moaned and slowly opened her eyes as she looked up and saw Marco punching the far wall, "Marco?" Marco stopped and looked back, "Shouldn't you be getting ready to go to bed? The sun is starting to come up and-" before she could, a loud alarm filled the air and Star's blue eyes widened.

Marco looked around before looking at the princess on the bed and arched a brow, "Um…Estrella? What in the hell is that alarm and why is it-"

"I…it's the monster alarm," Marco narrowed his eyes as they flashed a hellish red, "My parents would sound it for you…they knew you were here and-"

"They know you're my mate," Star's eyes widened and Marco sighed as he shook his head, "I'm sorry, I told them last night before I returned to earth and brought some humans here for blood source…it just slipped out and-"

"Marco, we'll worry about that later, right now I need to see why the alarm is sounding and-" before she could finish, Marco picked her up bridal style, surprising her, "Marco?" Marco turned and ran out of the room as Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck.

Marco stopped in a well shaded area and the two saw Star's parents glaring out a window. Marco set Star down and Star looked at him before punching his arm, "If you do that again, I'm going to Narwhal Blast you. Now go back to the room before you turn to-"

"I'm going to help eliminate this threat," Star's eyes widened as Marco glared towards her parents, "Go find out why this alarm is sounding and let me know. I'll take care of whatever it is,"

"Marco…the sun is out…it could kill you and I'm not going to have this talk with you and-"

"Star, you're my mate, possibly my best friend too," Star's eyes widened, "Just…please, go find out what's approaching the castle and tell me." Star slowly stepped away from the Vampire and up to her parents.

Star looked out the window before looking up at her parents and saw hardened looks crossing their faces, "Mom, dad?" they looked at their daughter and Star frowned, "What's going on? Why is the alarm going off?"

"Ludo is approaching the castle," Star's eyes widened before she looked down at the courtyard and saw a green-skinned monster approaching the castle's doors, "You best stay here dear and-"

"If this Ludo character is approaching the castle, what's stopping us from going down there and kicking his ass?" the three looked back and Moon and River narrowed their eyes at the glowing red eyes in the shadows, "I understand the three of us haven't exactly seen eye-to-eye since I've arrived here with your daughter and something tells me after our little talk last night, the tension only gotten worse, but like I said, if this Ludo character is approaching the castle, what's stopping us from going downstairs and kicking this bastard's ass?"

"Other than the fact that Ludo is a ruthless murderer, you'll be useless i`n a fight, boy," Marco's red eyes glared at the short man, "And even still, Ludo is not to be taken lightly and-"

"And there's one of him and four of us," Marco growled, "We can send him to hell and your family will no longer have to live in fear from this Ludo bastard,"

"Perhaps, but we'll have to worry about you," Moon narrowed her eyes and Marco glared at her.

Star sighed before she walked away from her parents and over to the Vampire, "Marco," Marco looked at the blonde princess with soft eyes and slightly frowned, "I told you that Ludo was a terror to my family, and that he's after the wand. I also told you that he came close more than a few times and the sun is out and-"

"I know, Estrella," Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head and Star slightly smiled, "But this Ludo has been terrorizing your family since before we met and that's not right,"

Marco stopped rubbing Star's head and turned and began walking away, causing the princess to frown, "I'm going to take care of this Ludo so you and your parents won't have to worry about living in fear," Star pouted before she followed Marco down the corridor, leaving her parents glaring down the corridor with narrowed eyes.

Star and Marco approached the main stairwell when Star placed a hand on Marco's shoulder and Marco looked back in confusion, "Marco, please go back to the room. I'll cast a spell on the door so the guards and my parents can't get in and kill you. Just let the guards handle Ludo and-"

"Estrella, I'm not going back to bed until I know this Ludo is dealt with," Marco sighed and shook his head as Star frowned before the two looked towards the main doors of the castle, "You helped me back on earth when my former friends tried to kill me. The very least I could do is take care of the threat that's been looming over your family for years."

Marco looked down at the doors and narrowed his eyes, "You should go back with your parents before they worry about you and-"

"And what? Marco, there are guards outside of those doors and if Ludo forces them inside, they'll see you and kill you before focusing on Ludo again," Marco hummed as his eyes flashed a hellish red, "Marco, please go back to the room. If it'll make you feel better, I'll stay in the room with you until the guards to ward Ludo off and-"

"And what, Star? What's stopping him from coming back with an army, or even stronger than he is now? From what you've said, he won't stop until he gets your wand, and then want? I've seen plenty of movies and know that when a villain gets what they want, they'll tend to kill off the family that's kept them from their goal, and I'll be damned if I let that happen to you,"

Star's eyes widened as Marco began to shake uncontrollably, "Out of everyone in this castle, probably across the entire multi-dimensional planes, you were the only one kind to me, and even though you wanted to kill me when we first met, you didn't and allowed me to explain how this happened, and you even invited me to live with you and your parents.

I'm more than certain I can easily dodge whatever the guards throw at me long enough to handle Ludo and bleed him dry. And once I see the life leave his eyes, I'll turn and race back to the room, if that'll make you feel better,"

"You're a stubborn one,"

"And that's something you're going to have to get used to," Marco looked up and Star slightly frowned, "Remember, you're my mate, and my best friend, so I'm not going to rest until after I know the threat is gone and will never return."

Star sighed and wrapped her arms around Marco's torso, resting her head on the back of his shoulder, "You're truly stubborn…but Marco, if the fight gets too intense and the sunlight comes closer to you, we're going back to the room, I'm going to cast a spell on the door and close the shutters and you are going to sleep…and you're not going to argue with me,"

"Fair enough, but until then, I'm going to fight Ludo with everything I've got," Star hummed and nodded, a frown painted across her lips.

 **Okay, I'm sure everyone can guess what's going to happen in the next chapter. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Star's Keyblade4114: A surprise? What kind of surprise are you looking for?**

 **Enjoy the next chapter.**

Marco stood in front of Star as the two of them glared at the doors. Star's parents stood at the top of the steps and looked down at the two teenagers before the loud crash at the main doors caught their attention. The doors opened and several guards were thrown into the castle before a green-skinned monster stepped inside. The monster looked around before his eyes locked on Star, "Ah, Star Butterfly. If you care for your precious kingdom, you will hand over the wand and-"

"And what?" everyone looked at the undead teen as Marco stepped away from Star and slowly walked down the stairs, his eyes narrowed and locked on the monster, "So, you must be this infamous Ludo I've been hearing about."

"And who the hell are you supposed to be?"

Marco ignore Ludo as he continued to walk down the steps, "You know Ludo, what you just did is technically break in and entering and anyone here can kill you without a second thought." Ludo stared at him for a second before he grabbed his sides and began laughing. "I'm glad to see you hate your life so much that you'll welcome death with a laugh,"

"Ah, you're funny, boy…you obviously haven't heard the whole truth about me. I kill Mewmans and monsters alike that dare to stand in my way and I will not stop until I get the-"

"The wand, I know…tell me something, have you ever come across a Vampire? Or more importantly, a Vampire who knows karate?" reaching the landing, the two monsters stared at each other in silence, "Well Ludo? Have you ever come across a Vampire or not?"

"What? And why would you want to know something like that? You Mewmans are all the same. You hate monsters and you drive us from-" before he could finish, he was quickly pinned to a pillar.

Ludo grunted and looked up to see Marco looking down with a smirk, revealing his fangs, "You're a-"

"A Vampire," Marco threw Ludo against the wall, "And you're going to leave this family alone if you know what's good for you," Ludo stared at him and Marco narrowed his eyes, "Unless you are tired of living, you can continue to try and get the wand and I will bleed you dry,"

Ludo looked at Star and began laughing, "So…you finally realize that monsters are the dominate species, you pathetic bitch!" Marco narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "You've welcomed the undead into the castle and-" before he could finish, Marco began choking him and he began gasping for air.

Ludo's wide yellow eyes looked at Marco, who was glaring at him, "You know, since I started drinking blood last night, I can feel my strength slowly increasing." Ludo began hitting Marco's wrist, "I don't know if you know this or not, but that won't work. I'm a walking, talking corpse," in one swift movement, he threw Ludo against the wall, "And just so you know, Star is my mate and I don't think it was very kind of you to call her a bitch."

"But…they hate monsters and-" Marco's eyes began flashing a hellish red and Ludo growled as he narrowed his eyes, "So…you're just a mangy dog for the Butterfly family. They don't care for you, you're nothing more than a servant to the land of Mewni and-"

"Silence!" Ludo flinched as Star frowned and her parents glared down at the two monsters from the top of the stairs, "I can smell your fear Ludo. You terrorize anyone you want, but the second someone stands up to you, you try and turn them against the royal family,"

"I am not a coward, I can fight my own-"

"I said silence!" the room fell into an awkward silence as Star stared down at Marco and frowned, "You are a coward! You terrorize these nice people…well person…I'll agree with you that her parents can be a pain in the ass, and are quite rude, but as I said, Star is my mate, and they are her parents, and they're important to her, so that means they're important to me…personally I think they're complete assholes, but I will be damned if anyone tries to harm them."

Star faintly smiled as her parents narrowed their eyes at Marco, "I don't know what the hell is going on through your head, and personally, I don't give a damn, so here's what's going to happen, you're going to leave this castle and never return. Failing to do so will end up with you dead on the floor, blood completely drain from your body," Ludo stared at him for a second before laughing, "Hmm…it appears I was right, you find your life meaningless that you'll laugh at the very thought of death,"

"You think you've won?" Ludo opened a shutter and Marco jumped back as rays of slightly peered through the window.

Marco stood next to Star and glared down at Ludo, "Goddamn coward. Close the shutters and-"

"Guards!" Star snapped and Marco looked at her in confusion, "Get rid of Ludo and all cost and close those shutters!" Star looked at Marco and slightly smiled, "Well…the sunlight is peering into the castle and you promised me that you'll return to the room if this were to happen."

"Star, I need to-" Star narrowed her eyes and held the wand out as it began glowing, "-I need to get back to the room…would you come with me?" Star nodded before the two of them turned and walked up the stairs, pushing past Star's parents.

Entering the room, Star closed the shutters as Marco laid down. Star looked over to him before sighing and laid down next to him, "Hey Marco?" Marco hummed and looked at her in confusion, "You…when you said my parents are a pain and rude, you do know that you gave them more reason to hate you and-"

"I know, but I also said that they're your parents and that they are important to you, so they're important to me," Star sighed and Marco shook his head, "They don't like me, I get it, and they will never like it and that's fine. Like I said, I personally think they're assholes, but since they're your parents, I'll tolerate them and-"

"I know Marco and…while you really have given them a reason to want to kill you…well…outside of calling them that, telling them I'm your mate an feasting on humans, I'm proud of you," Marco hummed and nodded before they heard the door open and they looked up to see Star's parents walking into the room, glaring at the two teenagers with slightly narrowed eyes, "Uh…mom, dad, Marco's getting ready to go to bed and before you say anything offensive or try to kill him, I'm staying by his side so you can just-"

"Sweetheart…we'd like to talk to you two," River spoke and Star and Marco looked at each other before looking at the two adults and the room fell silent.

 **Sorry for leaving this on a sour note, but I've got a few more chapters planned before working on the sequel. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Star's Keyblade4114: Well, keep reading to see if you're right.**

 **Bedrock Armor: Well I'm glad you found it and that's good to hear.**

 **Enjoy the possible final chapter.**

The room grew silent for several moments before Marco narrowed his eyes and they flashed a hellish red, "You two wanted to talk to us, now talk to us. If you have nothing to say, then you can turn and leave and we'll-"

"Marco," Star placed a hand on Marco's shoulder and frowned, "Please don't add fuel to the fire. I told you that my parents are probably angry after everything you've said to Ludo and being disrespectful isn't the best move," inhaling slowly, Marco closed his eyes and nodded as Star looked up at her parents and frowned, "Marco's right, if you're not going to talk to us, please leave. I want Marco to get some sleep before he turns to dust,"

"Boy," Moon glared at the undead teen lying next to her daughter and Marco looked up with narrowed eyes, "What you said back there wasn't just rude, but also disrespectful,"

"And it stands true," Marco said in a cold voice, "You two are the rulers of this land and the last time I checked rulers are supposed to fight and defend those who can't themselves and Star's told you countless times that my friends, my girlfriend, hell even my own parents have turned on me after my accident and how I will not go after anyone for any reason.

What I said is true. You two are rude, you're a pain in my ass, and you're assholes. However, you are Star's parents and you're important to her, and so you're important to me," the room fell silent as Star smiled and rested her head on Marco's shoulder while her parents stared at them, "And if it's not too much trouble, please keep the humans in the cells. I do need a close source of blood and since your daughter is my mate, I refuse to harm another Mewman,"

"And if we refuse?" Moon questioned, "You said we are the rulers of this land and you said that rulers are supposed to fight for and defend those who can't and you being a vicious monster and them having no way to defend themselves-"

"It's merely me getting even with them as well…they tried to kill me after I saved my now ex-girlfriend from that Vampire, along with the rest of the citizens of Echo Creek. I refused to harm humans before I met your daughter and that was because I didn't want them to see me as a monster, but it didn't work and one night I came across a certain blonde princess, who also wanted to kill me.

After saving her from a bear and explaining the whole situation to her, I then brought her to the cabin where I've been staying before a violent storm struck."

"He did…he even got me this bracelet," Star held her arm out, revealing the charm bracelet around her wrist, "He went out and got food and water for me and he picked this up for my birthday,"

"Hmm, we see," River looked at Marco and narrowed his eyes, "You know boy, my daughter has recently received the wand, and she could have easily dealt with the bear by her-"

"At the time, I didn't know she had the wand and I wasn't going to have Star die from a bear," Marco inhaled deeply and shook his head, "Like I said, she wanted to kill me after I feasted on that bear, but she gave me the chance to explain how this happen and she refused to kill me afterwards,"

"We see…and you claim she is your mate?"

"That's right," Star and Marco said in unison an Marco narrowed his eyes slightly, "If this conversation is over, can you please address the people of Mewni or whatever it is you have to do because I am getting tired and I do not feel like turning to dust at fourteen,"

"And what makes you think we'll let you get away with that? Star is a princess and you are a Vampire and-"

"Well, like I said, it's not up to you, it's not up Star and it's not up to me. The venom chose her and if you try to separate us, she'll slip into depression and I'll go Rouge until I get her back. And before you question it, let me explain, I will attack anyone and anything that'll dare stop me from retrieving my mate. So if you're willing to pay that price, go right ahead," Star looked at him with wide eyes and frowned as Marco stared at Moon and River with narrowed, glowing eyes.

Moon and River sighed before they turned their backs on the teens and began walking away, "Hey, where the hell are you two going? I thought you wanted to talk to us and-"

"And you said you didn't want to turn to dust at fourteen," Moon looked over her shoulder with slightly narrowed eyes, "So you best get some rest unless you want to upset Star, boy," Marco swallowed hard as Moon looked over to her daughter, "Star, we'll see you downstairs once you know your little…friend is sleeping," Star's eyes widened as the two teenagers watched as Star's parents walked out of the room and closed the door behind them.

Marco looked over at the blonde princess and arched a brow and shook his head, "Um…Estrella? Your parents seemed to be…a lot nicer than they were these past few days…what the hell happened?"

"I…I really don't know, Marco…I don't know why my parents are doing this, but I don't think we should question it," she sighed and shook her head, "But right now you should get some sleep before you turn to dust,"

"Yeah…I guess you're right," Marco laid back and Star laid down next to him, "So…do you think they're still pissed at me for saying at that stuff about them?"

"Without a doubt," Star wrapped an arm around his torso and took a deep breath, "But standing up to them, saying that they're important to us and keeping me safe on earth earned you some points,"

"Heh…that's good,"

"And Marco," Marco looked down, a tired look in his eyes, "Did you mean it? Would you really attack anyone if someone tries to-"

"Separate us, harms you, or kills you, yes, and that includes your parents as well. I don't want to attack them…they're your parents, but you're the only one who can keep me calm. Unless they want to see the entire kingdom in fear, they will not separate us, if they don't want to see their daughter in a depressed state, they'll leave us alone." Star frowned and Marco sighed and shook his head, "I'm sorry this sounds like a technical forced marriage and everything, but you know as well as I do that we didn't have a say in this,"

"I know Marco and I don't mind, but you should really get some sleep," Star smiled and nuzzled closer to him and Marco smirked as he nodded, closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 **Okay, not the most exciting ending here, but I'm working on the sequel and should have it out soon. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


End file.
